


The Lineup

by valda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Butts, Drinking, First Time, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, there are quite a few background relationships but I'm not putting them in the relationships tags!, they're listed in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: Ben and Armitage are on their first casual date together, at a party with Ben's friends. Things seem to be going fine until Ben's friend (and ex-boyfriend) Poe suggests a rather unorthodox party game.





	The Lineup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oorsprong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/gifts), [GeneralSux4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralSux4/gifts).



> Written for Huxloween 2017 day 14, “bobbing for apples.” Dedicated to gentleman-caller, my favorite butt-lover, and huxxsux, my enabler. Also on Tumblr [here](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/166413014188/the-lineup).
> 
> Full cast of characters, listed in dating pairs, with canon Star Wars names in parentheses:
> 
> Ben Solo and Armitage Hux  
> Poe Dameron and Finn Pentecost (Finn)  
> Rey Ridley (Rey) and Rose Tico  
> Paige Tico and Jim “Yolo” Smith (Yolo Ziff)  
> Connie Fisher (Lt. Connix) and Bastian Nyong’o (Bastian)  
> Snap Wexley and Kara Kun (Karé Kun)  
> Jess Pava and Nivan Larson (Niv Lek)

“So I thought of a game we could all play,” Poe says. He’s sprawled out on the floor, head in Finn’s lap, and he’s amassed quite the collection of empty beer cans. So have all of them, really.

“No,” Finn groans, looking down at him.

“Oh, come on. It’ll be fun.”

“It’ll be  _stupid_ ,” Finn says.

Ben perks up. Things Finn doesn’t want to do generally turn out to be pretty cool, a fact that Finn will usually grudgingly admit later. “What’s the game?” he asks. He’s sitting on the couch next to Armitage, and their legs are touching, and it’s their first time out together, and he really wants Armitage to like his friends. So far Armitage has been reserved and polite and Ben has no idea if he’s having a good time.

“It’s an updated version of a timeless classic,” Poe says grandly. “Bobbing for apples.”

“Bobbing for apples?” Ben repeats, disappointed. “Are you serious?”

“Just listen,” Poe says, and the way he’s grinning renews Ben’s hope a bit. “Okay, so, all of us are here with dates, right?” A low murmur of assent fills the room. “Well, this game will prove just how well we know each other.”

Ben feels his stomach twist. He knows a lot about Armitage, but they’re not at nearly the same level as the others.

Poe rolls up to a sitting position. “One member of each couple will bob for apples,” he says. “And the other will be an apple.”

Finn’s hand is covering his face.

Rey frowns impatiently from her position curled up on the armchair with Rose. “And how, exactly, will anyone be an apple?”

“Just one part will be the apple,” Poe says. “A really good part. The ass part.”

Snap lets out a laugh. Everyone else stares. Ben narrows his eyes, because he knows Poe, and he’s starting to suspect—

“The apples will bare their asses and cover up everything else, so we can’t see anything but those sweet, sweet cheeks. And the bobbers will bob for their date.”

“Bob…?” Paige asks.

“Lean in and bite it,” Poe says. Ben feels Armitage go stiff beside him.

Unfortunately, everyone else is laughing. “This,” Snap roars, “is  _hilarious_. Kara. You want to?”

 _Say no_ , Ben implores her with his mind, but Snap’s girlfriend is grinning, and she says, “Sure, why not?”

Rose and Rey are whispering and giggling to each other, and stupid Rey is probably all for it—yet another way she can beat Ben at something. Ben looks around the room frantically. No one seems upset or nervous or worried; everyone seems amused. Everyone’s drunk, which is probably why.

Ben swallows and turns to Armitage. “We don’t have to,” he begins, but Poe interrupts with a yell:

“Everyone has to play! Otherwise it won’t be fair!”

Ben’s lips twitch downward. “It’s not fair anyway,” he says, but at Armitage’s sharp intake of breath, he doesn’t elaborate. It’s no one’s business that they haven’t had sex yet, or even seen each other naked. It’s no one’s business that they couldn’t pick each other’s butts out of a lineup.

“Hmm,” Poe says, “you might be right—there are some dead giveaways in terms of skin color. Tell you what, people with distinctive asses have to be bobbers. Uh, babe?” he says, twisting to look at Finn.

“Yes, yes,” Finn says. “I have the best skin out of all of us, I know.”

“You really do,” Poe agrees, and then he leans in for a sloppy kiss. Paige and Rose start laughing, and then they kiss their respective dates as well. Soon almost everyone is making out.

Ben can’t really get into the jovial atmosphere. His stomach is churning. Beside him, Armitage is staring into his lap, making the face he makes whenever he has to talk to his father.

When Poe is finished drooling all over Finn, he lurches to his feet. “So Finn and Bastian are bobbers,” he proclaims. “That makes me and Connie apples.” He grins wickedly, and the stray thought strikes Ben that Poe probably wouldn’t mind someone biting him by accident. “Who else wants to be an apple?”

Rey, giggling again, leaps out of Rose’s lap. “Me!”

Snap swaggers to his feet. “I’ll proudly show my ass to all of you.”

“As always!” Poe grins.

“Paige?” Yolo asks, and Paige smiles. There’s a reason he has that nickname. “Okay,” Paige says, and stands up.

“Oh, I’ll do it,” Nivan says, mock weariness in his voice, and Jess laughs and swats at him.

“Just you guys left,” Poe says loudly, staggering over to Ben and Armitage. “Who’s it gonna be?” He leers at Ben a little. “I’m not bobbing, so you’re free to be an apple.”

Ben rolls his eyes, but then Armitage says flatly, “What does he mean by that?”

“I’ve seen his ass,” Poe says before Ben can answer. “It’s got some…distinctive moles.” He blinks. “Oh. Oops. Guess you can’t be an apple, actually.”

Ben’s roiling stomach turns to lead and falls to his feet. It’s not news to most people in the room that Ben and Poe dated in high school. In fact, it is only news to one person.

“I see,” Armitage says slowly, turning a level gaze to Ben. “Well. I certainly hope you succeed in bobbing for the correct apple, Ben.”

“We really don’t have to—” Ben tries to say.

“Oh, we really do.” Armitage stands up from the couch. “How are we doing this, then? Are there sheets we can use to cover the rest of our bodies?”

“That’s what I’m talking about! New guy’s into it!” Poe cheers. “Let me get some sheets and blankets and stuff.”

It’s determined that the “apples” will bend over the back of the couch with blankets draped over their heads and torsos. The two on either end will hold a sheet just below everyone’s bare bottoms, to hide telltale clothing, and the lights will be kept low to even out skin tone differences. The bobbers will leave the room, then enter one at a time so they don’t see each other’s apple selection. Finn hustles Ben, Rose, Yolo, Bastian, Kara, and Jess into his and Poe’s bedroom to wait.

Ben is miserable. He wants to punch something—or someone. Maybe Poe. He also wants to yell at Finn for allowing this to happen. He crosses his arms and glares at the floor and tries to fight his growing terror.

How will he recognize Armitage’s ass in the low light? He’ll know Poe’s— _unfortunately_ , he thinks sourly—but that only eliminates one of seven. Body type might help, but sometimes people’s asses are small even when the rest of them is large. And thinking about Armitage’s ass, Ben isn’t even sure it  _is_ small—it certainly fills out jeans and khakis and dress pants nicely.

This is impossible, and he’s going to end up biting someone else’s ass, and Armitage is going to break up with him, and they’ve only just finally gotten together…

“Okay!” comes Poe’s muffled shout from the living room. “Come in one at a time!”

Ben doesn’t want to go. The others are plenty eager, so he hangs back and lets them go first. But as the game continues, the bobbers who’ve taken their turns don’t return to the bedroom. Ben hears them laughing in the next room, and he realizes the longer he waits, the more people will witness his downfall.

He’s going to lose his boyfriend, the guy he’s been dreaming about for months, ever since that fateful day Armitage’s car broke down in front of the student center and Ben helped him fix it, and Armitage acted so aloof, so disinterested, except he was also blushing, and he looked so cute…and it’s going to happen in front of all his friends, and why had he thought bringing Armitage to one of Poe and Finn’s parties was a good idea?

He should have gone first, gotten it over with before there was an audience. And now it’s too late. Rose is heading out to bob for Rey, and she was the only one left besides Ben, and everyone is out there watching, and Ben is next…

Ben flops down to sit on Poe and Finn’s bed and drops his head into his hands. It’s over. Everything’s over.

“Ben?” Finn says from the doorway. “You’re up.”

Ben pushes himself slowly to his feet. He crosses the room and walks through the door, past Finn, up to the line of asses on display along the back of the couch.

If this weren’t literally the worst situation Ben has ever been in in his life, it would be pretty funny, half his friends bent over with their butts hanging out of their pants. The rest of the bobbers are hovering off to either side of the couch, watching and giggling, and Ben realizes that all of them have gotten to see Armitage’s ass before him. They’re looking at it right now. They might know which one is him already.

Someone might have even bitten him by mistake.

At this unwelcome thought, Ben outright scowls.

“Has he bitten anyone yet?” Poe yells from under the blanket.

“No,” Finn says with exasperation, “and now he knows which one you are.”

“Oh pssh, he could tell anyway,” Poe says carelessly, but he’s right; his full, round, exceptional ass stood out immediately to Ben. “But which one is Ar-mi-tage?” Poe sings, shaking his butt from side to side.

“Shut up, Poe,” Ben huffs.

Looking at all seven butts at once is starting to overwhelm him. Ben steps to the left to focus on the first one. It’s—it’s nice. Fuck this game. Ben doesn’t want to look at his friends’ asses. What was Poe thinking?

Ben closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, sighing it out as he opens his eyes again. Okay. He can do this. He just needs to stay calm.

That second ass, that’s probably Snap. It’s compact, but its owner is wider than Armitage. The third one is Poe, still dancing in place. The fourth one…is very hairy, okay, that must be Nivan. The fifth person is very short; their butt sits lower than everyone else’s. Connie is the shortest of the group, so that must be her.

 _Height_ , of course, that’s how he can tell; Armitage is taller than everyone but Ben. Ben looks at the sixth and seventh “apples” eagerly. They’re both at the same level. Rey and Paige are the same height, so those must be them. And that means…

That means that first ass, the really nice one, must be Armitage.

Ben’s heart is racing. He’s got to be absolutely certain. He sure as hell doesn’t want to bite Rey’s ass, or Snap’s, or anyone’s but Armitage’s. He takes a few deep breaths, and then he steps back to look at the first butt again.

God, he hopes it  _is_ Armitage, because it’s perfect. Beautifully rounded, just the right shape to palm and squeeze. This is far from the way he thought he’d first get a look at Armitage, but he’s looking now, and it’s just—he wants it. He wants that ass.

Breathe. Make  _sure_. Ben hugs his elbows to steady himself. Heights, remember to check heights. Ben glances down the row of asses. This one is, indeed, higher than the others.

His heart is practically thudding out of his chest. He steps forward. At the edge of the sheet, Ben catches a glimpse the slim wrist of the hand holding it in place. Armitage’s wrist.

“Fuck,” Ben breathes aloud without meaning to, and he swoops down and sinks his teeth into that beautiful, perfect flesh.

Armitage lets out a shriek.

“You found him!” Poe says joyfully. “Everyone found the right ass!”

But Ben barely hears him. He wants to hear  _Armitage_. He drops to his knees and shifts from biting to sucking and licking, and his hands come up to cup those lovely cheeks from below. Armitage squirms and huffs but doesn’t tell him to stop; the sheet comes loose from his hand and falls to the floor.

Ben is vaguely aware of the other “apples” straightening, tugging up pants and skirts, but he’s intoxicated now, mouthing greedily over Armitage’s smooth skin. He slides his hands higher and slips his thumbs into Armitage’s crack, tugging his cheeks apart.

“Uh,” Finn says, and then he says “uh” again, but Ben is too busy licking Armitage from taint to the top of his asscrack.

Armitage lets out a strangled groan and humps the back of the couch.

“Jesus,” Poe says, “you know we’re still in here, right?”

“Fuck,” Ben says again, panting, pulling reluctantly away from the sweet, musky heat of Armitage’s ass.

Armitage’s upper body rises off the couch. He’s still mostly covered by the blanket, and now he reaches back to spread the blanket over Ben’s head as well. “Keep going,” he says roughly.

“Fuck  _yes_ ,” Ben says.

He can’t see anymore, but he can still feel him, still taste him. He noses into Armitage’s crack and plays his tongue along the rim of his ass. Armitage moans and reaches back again, this time to curl a fist in Ben’s hair. “Yes,” Armitage huffs. “Good.”

Heady, breathless, Ben laps at Armitage’s hole, over and over and over until Armitage is twitching and cursing. Then he pushes his tongue in, just the tiniest bit, and wiggles it against him from the inside.

“ _Shit_ ,” Armitage hisses. “Shit, shit, shit,  _Ben_ ,” and Ben groans against his ass and plunges his tongue deeper, as deep as he can get it, stabbing it in and out. His hands knead Armitage’s ass desperately; he can’t get enough of it, he wants all of it, he wants Armitage quivering and shrieking beneath his fingers and tongue. He pulls his tongue out and presses against Armitage’s hole with his thumb, tugging lightly at the rim, dipping in. “More,” Armitage demands in a harsh gasp, and Ben obliges, spitting to slicken Armitage’s hole and then pushing his middle finger inside.

“Your ass is perfect,” Ben murmurs. “It’s fucking perfect. Fuck.” It’s becoming easier and easier to work his finger in and out. He adds another. Armitage spreads his legs further and humps the couch again. Ben responds by curling his fingers and searching out Armitage’s prostate.

Now Armitage does shriek, and it’s a beautiful sound, not quite the same as when Ben bit him. That shriek had been one of shock; this one is one of pleasure, and with it comes violent, full-body shuddering. Ben fucks Armitage with his fingers a few times and then brushes his prostate again, and Armitage quivers and squeals, and this is the best thing Ben’s ever done in his life.

Ben squeezes Armitage’s plump little ass cheek one last time with his free hand, then reaches around to find Armitage’s cock. It’s completely stiff, and he feels precome beading at the slit. Ben slicks the head and wraps his hand loosely around the shaft. “You want to come, Armitage?” he asks, still driving his fingers into Armitage’s ass.

“Oh, god, fuck,  _yes_ , Jesus, Ben,” and Ben’s hand tightens on Armitage’s cock and his fingers brush Armitage’s prostate and Armitage bucks and wails and comes right there all over Poe and Finn’s couch.

As Armitage comes down, trembling and panting, he lets go of Ben’s hair, and with the loss of that pleasant sensation Ben realizes just how hard he is. He groans, fighting his way to his feet. He’d take Armitage right now, except he’d rather do it with lube, and probably a condom for their first time, and—

Their first time. They just had their first time, in the middle of a party, with all of Ben’s friends watching. Ben fights his way out from under the blanket, rubbing a hand self-consciously back through sweat-drenched hair, and hopes no one notices his erection.

The room is empty.

“Oh, thank fuck, they all left,” he says, and Armitage emerges from beneath the blanket, straightening and pulling his khakis back up his legs.

“You didn’t seem to mind them being there before,” Armitage says, but it’s playful, and a grin is twitching across his lips. Charmed, Ben leans in and kisses him on the cheek. “I never would have thought you’d…do something like that,” Armitage says, his eyes searching Ben’s.

Ben huffs out a laugh. “I want to blame all the beer,” he says, “but  _goddamn_ , you have the most beautiful ass I’ve ever seen.” He winces a bit as his cock throbs within the tight confines of his jeans.

Armitage glances down. “Need some help?” he asks dryly. Ben smiles at him, half apologetic and half pleading. Armitage smirks back and sinks to his knees, opening Ben’s jeans and pulling out his cock.

“Are you two done  _oh Jesus_ ,” Finn says, opening the bedroom door just as Armitage takes Ben down his throat. “For fuck’s sake. Just let us know when you leave, you assholes,” and the door slams shut. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: The Butt Crack
> 
> (because it's crack, about butts...I am hilarious)


End file.
